1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for recording and/or reproducing a video signal and in particular, is directed to such an apparatus in which the video signal is recorded and/or reproduced with a tape speed different from the normal one.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, it is required in a video tape recorder (hereinafter referred to as a VTR) to preview the video reproduced from a magnetic tape and an input video signal to be newly recorded. Accordingly, the VTR is provided with a switch, by which the reproduced video signal and the input video signal are switched and alternatively supplied to a monitor. When the magnetic tape is transported with the same speed as that in recording, a time axis of the input video signal substantially coincides with that of the reproduced video signal. As a result, an output video signal which comprises a mixture of the reproduced video signal and the input video signal can be displayed on the screen of a television receiver without disturbance.
On the other hand, in the event that the magnetic tape is transported with a tape speed different from the recording tape speed, the picture displayed on the television receiver will be disturbed upon switching owing to difference between the time axes of the reproduced video signal and the input video signal respectively.